Sora's Group's Rebellion Problem/An Unexpected Visitor
(Elsewhere in a hoverboard park, seven boys are hoverboarding through the park, as if in a hurry. The first boy is a tall, skinny, 17 year old, green-skinned boy with short, black, chin-length hair, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second boy is a snake-like, green, 15 year old, green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, the second oldest and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third boy is a short, 14 year old, green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent and short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth boy is a huge, fat, green-skinned, 15 year old boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William "Billy" W. Williams, the second youngest and the third brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The fifth boy is an ape-like, green-skinned, 15 year old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the third oldest, the third youngest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The sixth boy is a 17 year old with short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeve and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots. He is Christopher Aonuma, the Gangreen Gang's best friend who is an orphan temporally living with them. And the last boy is a 17 year old with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple long-sleeved prince tunic with yellow rims over a light blue royal turtleneck sleeveless undershirt, a dark purple belt, dark blue prince pants, white stockings, and brown prince shoes. He is Prince Arren, or by his alias, Prince Lebannen, the Gangreen Gang's other best friend who is also an orphan temporally living with them. They soon arrived at what appears to be a gang's spot where a small kickboxing tournament is taking place. After the gangster was beaten down by the leader, Halo d'Angelo, in the tournament battle, the gang cheered and collected their money from their illegal bets. Then they spot the boys and went quiet as Christopher approached with calm confidence to face off against the leader) Halo: Who are you supposed to be, wimp? Christopher: Christopher Aonuma. And I've come to challenge you and your fighters. Ace: And of course, us making the bets. Halo: Well then, Wimpy Chris, you must fight your way through two of my elite fighters before me. (Silence, then Christopher playfully smirked in a calm way along with his friends) Christopher: You're on. Arren and Gangreen Gang: Yeah, you're on. (Then Arren and the Gangreen Gang made their bets and Christopher took off his shirt and got ready to fight with the first gangster, who is chubby like a mini tugboat) Female gangster 1: Prepare for Christopher Aonuma vs. Tug Boat Timmy. Two fighters enter, one fighter leaves. Round one; Fight! (After the bell dings, Christopher and Tug Boat Timmy then proceeded to fight valiantly with their kickboxing skills. At first, Tug Boat Timmy kept trying to strike Christopher with his fighting skills, but Christopher just swiftly dodged calmly, as if waiting patiently for him to get exhausted. Then finally, Tug Boat Timmy got exhausted and Christopher took advantage of it and beat him good until he came out the victor) Female gangster 1: Round one winner; Christopher Aonuma! Round two; Christopher Aonuma vs. Sticks. Fight! (Then after the bell rang again, Christopher and his second opponent, Sticks, a gangster who is a little skinny like a stick, fought as well. But in the end, Christopher won fair and square. Finally, Halo faced off against Christopher) Female gangster 1: Round three, the finale; Christopher Aonuma vs. Halo d'Angelo. Fight! (Then Christopher and Halo fought roughly. But after Christopher was kicked in his stomach, he collapsed, gasping. As he recovered, his friends rooted for him) Arren and Gangreen Gang: Come on, Christopher! Get up! (Then Christopher got up finally and then with one kick swipe, he kicked Halo squarely in the nose, making it bleed a bit. Surprised at first as Halo recovered, the gang cheered until Halo gave them the dagger glare, quieting them. Then after the boys collected the winning money, Christopher puts his shirts back on and were about to walk away when Halo roughly grabbed Christopher by his neck rim, despite his nose bleeding) Halo: Nobody humiliates Halo d'Angelo! Ever! (After throwing Christopher into his friends, knocking them down, they got ready to beat them up, when suddenly, three more boys arrived, knocking them down in one swoop. The first boy is 16 years old with dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black and red and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims. He also carries a key-esque sword as his weapon. He is Sora. The second boy is a 17 year old boy with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue, elbow-length, fingerless gloves, blue Capri pants with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes also carried a key-like sword as his weapon. He is Riku, Sora's older brother. And the last boy is the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. He is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. After knocking the gangsters down, the three went up to their friends in concern on their hoverboards) Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Sora: Guys, come on! (Then they zipped off on their hoverboards, out of the park with the gangsters chasing after them. Then Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to their friends in concern) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Are you seven alright? Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Yep! Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Are you hurt? Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Nope! Christopher: Despite getting kicked in the stomach, I'm good. Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Relieved at first) Good. (Then they began slapping them on their heads in anger) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Then what were you knuckleheads thinking?! (After the slapping ended, they still flew around, being chased by the gangsters still while Sora, Riku, and Roxas are berating their friends) Roxas: We were just bailed out of jail last week, and now you're doing this again?! Riku: Don't you ever realize betting on and fighting in street kickboxing is illegal?! Sora: If the cops catch us with that cash, we're in jail again because of you! Arren: Relax. The money's real. Sora: (Flatly) Oh, really? Riku: Take a double take on them. (Christopher checked the money they won and realized Sora, Riku, and Roxas are right in shock. The money is counterfeit) Ace: Those rip-off artists cheated us! (Then the gangsters zipped in front of them and cornered them at an alleyway) Halo: And you are about to be beaten to a pulp, wimps. (Then police sirens were heard and just when they all ran, the cops came out and surrounded them, making Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang calmly nervous as Sora, Riku, and Roxas glared at them. At the Verde Inn, Basil's group are now enjoying their after-lunch dessert in the form of a slice of chocolate cake as they, Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon, unaware of what happened at first, were waiting around for Sora's group) Cloud: What's taking Sora's group so long to come home? Itchy: I'm telling you, they're probably getting themselves in trouble again. Ogremon: Now, now. We're not certain they're in trouble yet. Aerith: You just gotta stay positive and confident. Cloud: She has a point. Arren and Christopher are temporally living with us like it's an orphanage since their families died in the apartment fire when they were little. (Suddenly, the phone rang and they, except Ogremon, saw the police department's phone number on the stand's screen. Cloud answered) Cloud: Hello? (A short pause, then he got surprised as he listened, much to everyone's notice) Aerith: What is it, Cloud? Cloud: Ogremon? They need to talk to you. Ogremon: (Having a bad feeling) Who is it? (Cloud gives a "Figure it out" gesture flatly at the phone and concern dawning calmly upon him, Ogremon went over to Cloud and accepted the phone from him. As he listened silently, Cloud went over to Basil's group and Aerith, and after silently finger gesturing the three second countdown, knowing what'll happen, he points at the off-screen Ogremon on this very cue) Ogremon: (Angrily) WHAT?! (Later outside the police department, Basil's group, Aerith, and Ogremon are outside waiting for Cloud to come out with Sora's group, having bailing them out already. Then they came out, with Cloud looking calmly livid along with his and Aerith's three sons and Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang looking nervous calmly. Then upon coming up to the six, Ogremon looked concerned at his five sons while Aerith hugged Sora, Riku, and Roxas in relief) Aerith: Boys, thank goodness. Cloud: I'll say. (Then Ogremon took his turn to his sons) Ogremon: Are you five, Arren, and Christopher alright? Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Yes. Ogremon: Are you sure? Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Yes, we're sure. Ogremon: Good. (Then he got angry and dragged the Gangreen Gang by their ears into the car savagely while shouting at them finally while the others went in) Ogremon: THEN WHAT WERE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?! (Later in the car, Ogremon continued his angry ranting and raving at Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang for their foolish mistake) Ogremon: For the past four years, Cloud, Aerith, and I worked and slaved all day at the Verde Inn to support all of us! All day! And this is what you do?! Illegal betting and participation?! (At the Verde Inn, they go inside, with Ogremon continuing still) Ogremon: Have I ever been a bad parent to you?! NO!! I'm a good parent! So are Cloud and Aerith! We make plenty of money to provide for us, but you go behind our backs, making illegal bets! (After easing down finally with an angry exhausted sigh, Ogremon concluded) Ogremon: When are you going to decide what your future will be, and when you'll move on without your mother? She wouldn't want this if she were here. (The Gangreen Gang, feeling bad for making their father and their friends' parents upset at them, sighed in defeat) Gangreen Gang: What future? (Ogremon sighed in agitation) Ogremon: You always say that. "What future." You gotta learn to take over in my stead and deal with stuff that's unfortunate. I'm not gonna be around forever. So, you gotta learn to handle these things on your own. (The Gangreen Gang sighed in defeat) Gangreen Gang: Okay. (Then they went to go to work with Sora's group. Later at night, the Verde Inn is closed for tonight and Sora's group is outside in the laundry cabin, doing today's laundry) Riku: Now do you seven understand you can't make illegal bets? Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang: Yeah. (Feeling sorry for them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas tried to talk positive with them) Sora: But hey, we can make up for this again by helping out at the Verde Inn. Arturo: Really, Sora? Sora: Yeah. (Thinking it over, Arren, Christopher, and the Gangreen Gang, except Snake, agreed while perking up) Snake: But what makesssss you think we can? (Ace socks him) Snake: I meanssss good idea. (Then they resumed working hard on the laundry. Then they heard an alarm coming from the sky, stopped doing what they're doing, came out slowly, and noticed a jet lifeboat crashing towards the ground nearby) Christopher: It's gonna crash! Billy: Duh, what happened? (Grubber blew a raspberry in question. Then after the jet lifeboat crashed into an alleyway nearby, Sora's group rushed over to the site and found the jet lifeboat all damaged from the crash) Roxas: A jet lifeboat. Ace: We know it's a jet lifeboat. Sora: But why would it appear from the sky out of nowhere? (Suddenly, they heard coughing from within the jet lifeboat and got concerned) Snake: Who'ssss that? (They rushed up to the jet lifeboat and saw someone emerging from the remains, weakly and clutching his covered injuries. He is a tall man with short black hair, a brown eye, and wearing a black heart-shaped eyepatch over his scarred left eye, black knight armor, black gloves, black boots, and a black cape with a red interior. Sora's group helped him out) Sora: Are you alright? Man: (Coughs, weakly) No. I just came.... (He noticed Sora's group and after looking at a nearby black treasure chest, grabbed it and ushered in a frantic way to them) Riku: What's going on? Man: (Weakly) Just take me inside. Now! Hurry! (Then Sora's group proceeded to help the man towards the Verde Inn along with his chest) Roxas: Just who are you? Man: (Weakly) Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. (Realizing in surprise, Sora's group asked away) Sora: The Ilosovic Stayne?! Arren: Captain One-Eyed Willie's bodyguard?! Stayne: (Weakly) Yes.... (He groans in pain) Ace: Hang in there! Arturo: Last we heard, you and the crew disappeared looking for...! Stayne: (Weakly) Mystica Planet. I know. It's real. Real as it can ever be. But, we were attacked.... (He coughs a bit. Inside, Basil's group were hanging around with Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon, talking) Basil: It's alright, Ogremon. In time, your sons will understand their future. Ogremon: That's what worries me. (Then he smiled softly, looking at Lila's picture) Ogremon: What I'd give to have my sons be their old selves again, interested in what makes them curious, (Chuckles a bit) even begging me to take care of a friendly lost puppy they found in an alleyway. Those were the days. (Then the door bursts open, and Sora's group comes in, carrying Stayne, much to everyone's surprise) Ogremon: Boys?! Cloud: Who is that? Aerith: Where did he come from? (Later, Stayne is laid in a bed, with everyone trying to treat his unseen injuries as he coughed) Aerith: So, this is Ilosovic Stayne? Cloud: And he came from Mystica Planet? Sora: That's what he said. (Then Stayne explained away) Stayne: (Weakly) And Willie's crew and I.... (Groans in pain) Were attacked.... Ogremon: Easy there. Christopher: Who attacked you? Stayne: (Weakly) A group of mercenary criminals and bounty hunters.... They joined us on our expedition to find Mystica Planet, but upon arrival and trying to learn more about it, despite some dangerous obstacles along the way.... A betrayal befell us from them.... (Coughs) I managed to escape under Captain Willie's orders, and taken this for safety.... (He shows the chest to everyone) Stayne: (Weakly) This very key item to finding Mystica Planet and its treasure.... It's inside this chest, and.... You must make sure.... It doesn't fall in the wrong hands like those traitors.... Go ahead and open that chest.... (After giving a nod, Sora opens it and inside is a square-shaped object wrapped in a white cloth like a package. After picking it up, Sora was about to open it when Stayne stopped him) Stayne: (Weakly) Don't open it...! Not yet.... Those traitors will come, they're following me.... (Sora and Basil's groups, Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon got calmly concerned) Dawson: So, basically, they're after this object? Stayne: (Weakly) Yes.... But do not give it to them if they come.... They must not get it.... Sora: Then tell us. Arren: Who are these traitors? (Stayne then groans in pain and explained) Stayne: (Weakly) A mysterious man and his family, and their group.... So beware.... Of those group of villains, amongst them.... A snake-like cyborg and his group.... (Concerned a bit, Sora then asked some more) Sora: A group of villains and a snake-like cyborg and his group? Who are they? (But Stayne, before he could explain away, exhaled softly, slowly closed his eyes, and died calmly. Seeing this, Dawson checked his pulse on his neck, and shook his head "No" to everyone, making them a little sad) Basil: God speed, Ilosovic Stayne. Charlie: Rest in peace. (Then determination calmly kicking in, Basil rushed over to the phone) Itchy: What're you doing, Basil? Basil: Calling 9-1-1. (Just when he grabbed the phone, they suddenly heard another jet lifeboat approaching from afar. Sora and Basil cautiously approached the virtual blind-covered window and peeked after opening a peek. Then the others peeked and saw a group of shadowy figures emerging from a jet lifeboat and preparing to head their way towards the Verde Inn. Determination kicking in, Sora and Basil closed the blinds and ushered everyone, who are concerned, upstairs, with Sora still carrying the package) Basil: Move it or lose it! Sora: They're coming this way! (After Ogremon grabbed Lila's picture, they rush upstairs to a room. Upon reaching the room, the group quickly opened the window and saw an awning leading down to their cars. Then they heard loud banging at the front door and gathering their courage, they jumped out of the window onto the ground level safely thanks to the awning, dove into their cars and drove off quickly. Inside the main lobby, the shadowy figures bursted the door down and began scouring the area roughly. Then a shadowy figure noticed Stayne's dead body in the bed and the empty chest. Then after the shadowy figures regrouped, having failed to find what they're looking for, another shadowy figure threw a huge lit dynamite into the kitchen and they left in their jet lifeboat to another part of the city secretly. In their cars, Sora and Basil's groups, Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon heard an explosion and saw to their horror the Verde Inn burning to the ground from the dynamite's explosion. As Ogremon fell into calm despair, the Gangreen Gang comforted him silently in sadness, also saddened by their home's destruction. As they continued driving, Sora, saddened by the inn's destruction like everyone else is, looked at the package he still held and got curious calmly. Even Basil, who is driving his car, noticed it and nods with Sora, as if silently saying "We'll check it out later." Then with that, they drove off to Basil's group's apartment for shelter) Coming up: While taking shelter at Basil's group's apartment along with Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon, Sora's group soon discover what the package is, much to their and Basil's group's happiness, and Sora and Basil's groups decide to take matters into their own hands to find a way to revive the Verde Inn and open the Mystica Planet exhibit at the museum, thus beginning the start of their expedition to Mystica Planet towards New York's intergalactic port.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire/Treasure Planet Fanmakes